role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Biomonster
Biomonster (バイオモンスター Biomonsuta) is a bio-engineered monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Biomonster can only be described as accurately as like a modern version of Frankenstein's monster, being mute and bestial, not of the highest intellect. History Backstory Biomonster was created by Eisernes Kreuz sometime before Victory Demon first got to Earth and was made due to Eisernes Kreuz's discovery of some G-Cells. Not long after, Biomonster was born. Eisernes Kreuz kept and trained Biomonster under his watch and following the end of Island X, Eisernes Kreuz decided to finally use him for all he's worth. Debut: Send Out the Biomonster!! Biomonster first appeared when Eisernes Kreuz presented him to Victory Demon's board room along with the other Nazi generals. Victory Demon was intrigued, but needed to see some demonstration first. So Rottweiler Herpes was called to fight him. When Rottweiler Herpes hurled his spiky mace arm at Biomonster, Biomonster caught it and punched him hard, sending Rottweiler flying against several walls. Rottweiler then gave a thumbs up in approval. Feeling it was satisfactory enough, Victory Demon then assigned Biomonster to go destroy TripGoji and Sevengar The Master Race Biomonster then traveled to Earth at Nevada, where there he ambushed TripGoji and Sevengar and began his attack. TripGoji and Sevengar fired both of their attacks against him, but they did not seem to phase Biomonster much. Biomonster then charged, chasing the two. Sevengar and TripGoji went on a long chase, until Biomonster grabbed some boulders, hurling a few at the two. One boulder managed to hit TripGoji's leg, causing him to fall. Sevengar and TripGoji then rolled all the way down to gorge, hitting the bottom. Biomonster then leaped down, getting ready to pulverize them. Biomonster then charged up and slammed his fists down to the ground, sending out a shockwave against his foes. Sevengar fired some missiles, aiming for Biomonster's eyes, but Biomonster just swatted away the missiles as if they were flies. Biomonster then hurled some boulders at Sevengar's area, intent on crushing him, however then at that moment, golden beams were struck against his back. While not harmed, Biomonster looked up to see who was the new challenger---it was Mothra Hanako, followed up by Emperor Cobra's arrival. Mothra Hanako and Emperor Cobra then delivered their attacks, which seemed to do little at Biomonster at first. Biomonster slammed both of his fists against the two, hitting at them hard. However Hanako then came up with an idea and then grabbed onto his back, flying up and biting at him. Emperor Cobra then leaped up and bit at him as well, to which Biomonster started to try to swat them off of him. Hanako then dropped Biomonster to the ground, causing him to land with a heavy thud and then Emperor Cobra coiled around him, intent on squeezing him to death. Biomonster used his Disorienting Ray to get Emperor Cobra off of him however and then continued to fight against both Emperor Cobra, Mothra Hanako and Sevengar. Nauntis then arrived however and then combatted against Biomonster, going toe-to-toe with him. Nauntis and Biomonster battled each other, until then TripGoji blasted boulders on Biomonster's area, causing an avalanche. Nauntis, Emperor Cobra, Hanako and Sevengar followed suit and did the same, causing the avalance to collapse on Biomonster, trapping him. The five monsters then took off, heading out to Helena, Montana. Biomonster was not completely defeated however, as later on following the demise of Sleepy Demon and Tank Demon, Victory Demon sent out a signal to Biomonster, telling him to rise back up and resume his mission. Biomonster then woke up and burst his way out of the boulders, ready to attack once more. Unexpected Resurrection! Bomb the Monster Islands!! WIP Abilities * Resilience: Thanks to his enhanced G-Cells, Biomonster is extremely resilient, making him super strong, able to recover from his injuries quicker and is able to withstand massive amounts of blunt force or physical trauma. * Regeneration: Biomonster can regenerate from his wounds or even serious injuries. * Goggles: Biomonster can wear an over-sized pair of goggles that can detect any of his hiding opponents through X-Ray vision and can also has night vision. ** Disorienting Ray: Biomonster can fire a glowing beam from his goggles that can flash a blinding lights against his foes and temporarily blind their vision. This is best used at point blank however. * Sonic Scream: Biomonster can generate an extremely powerful scream at high amplitude. * Shockwaves: By punching at the ground very hard, Biomonster can summon out powerful shockwaves that can send his opponents flying back several meters away. * Extraordinary Jumper: Biomonster can leap at high lengths and jump down and suffer no negative consequences. * Electricity Consumption: Biomonster can eat and consume electrical matter. Trivia * Biomonster comes from the scrapped Godzilla film Godzilla vs. Biomonster, which was an original idea before then being scrapped for Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. * Despite being a creation of the Martian Nazi Party, he does not have any Nazi beliefs. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Clones Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Electrokinetics